


Not What He Needs

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Beekeeper Cain, Bottom Dean, College Student Dean, Double Drabble, Gossip, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't have the slightest clue about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Needs

Nobody ever understood why Dean, a college junior with a bright future in engineering would hang around so much with Cain, a reclusive beekeeper, who lived in one of the oldest farmhouses, tucked far back in the woods on the edge of town.  
  
 _It’s just not normal._ Folks whispered whenever Dean passed by them with a preoccupied grin. **  
**

_A strapping young man like that should be around people his own age._

And of those there were aplenty.

Hell, half of the college’s student body, _male & female_ were anything but subtle in the fact they were more than willing to show Dean a good time.

Not that Dean ever paid them any mind.

Especially when he was completely naked and bent over the sturdy, handcrafted kitchen table with Cain pounding into him so relentlessly that afterward they’d have to move the table back to it’s original spot in the middle of the room.

Or sitting astride Cain’s lap in his large bed. Their rhythm never moving passed slow and rocking, until they’d both fall back into soft sheets, a breathless, tangled and _sated_ mess.

Dean didn’t listen or care what other people said because he knew the truth.

_This was exactly where he was supposed to be._


End file.
